HOLDING ON
by Darkened petal
Summary: Leon has changed forever since the incident in Raccoon City, but he has to relive it again when he has to rescue the president's daughter. Maybe his new partner on this new mission can let him feel like there is hope in the world after all.
1. Here we go again

**HOLDING ON**

Ch 1: Here we go again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Resident evil.

"98…99…100," Leon drops down from his pull up bar and wipes his forehead that is covered in sweat. He then looks out at the city down below. He is at his small apartment on the top floor, and was recently doing pull-ups on his balcony. As he looks at the bright lights of the city, he has quick flash of the eyes and sees the city burning with the sound of moans from the undead. He gasped, stuff like that happens a lot when it's late at night and he's by himself, but that doesn't mean that he'll ever get used to it. Hell, he has nightmares every night and still wakes in cold sweat, fearing that it the night in raccoon city never went away and that he was still there fighting for his live in what seemed like hell itself. He sighs, walks to refrigerator, and takes out a bottled water. He never seemed to fit in the real world since that ordeal. He tried to make friends, but when he would talk about his past life they'd never see him again. Same thing for girlfriends, and he had no family. He is just a lonely guy in a big city. Since he couldn't take any more cop jobs, he became a secret agent for the government doing stupid everyday assignments like drug busts or a butt load of paper work. He felt like it was the same thing as being a cop, but at least he knew what was going on behind the curtains and that he wouldn't have to do any more umbrella company shit. That's when he phone rang.

_Who the hell would ever call me, especially at this time of the night?_

He picks it up slowly, "Hello?" A man answers back, "Leon S. Kennedy?" "Ya, what do you want, it's kind of late." The man said, "The president has a big assignment for you, knowing your experience. He wants you to be at the White House 3 days from now." "Alright, bye," They both hang up.

_Shit, this does not sound good. Knowing my experience? Could he mean what happened to me 6 years ago? _

He sighs angrily and goes to take a shower, getting ready to go to Washington D.C.

* * *

"The president will see you now," A classic FBI agent said, with the tuxedo, earpiece, and sunglasses. Leon gets up and follows the agent to a meeting room. When he enters, he sees 4 other guards and the president sitting on the far end of the meeting table. He gets up as soon as sees Leon and came over to shake his hand. Leon notices the swollen eyes and the bags underneath them. "Leon, right? Good to see you!" They shake hands and they go to sit down. Once they did, the president said, "Now, I'm sure you're confused about all this, so I'll get straight to the point….my daughter has been kidnapped." Leon's eyes got big. 

_How is that even possible to kidnap the president's daughter?!_

"I'm terribly sorry sir to hear that," Leon said. Now he knew why his eyes were like that, he must have been crying. "Thank you son, but the reason why I decided to send you to go after the culprits is because there are not the average criminals. These guys seem to have some relations with the umbrella company and you're the only agent that survived the last incident in raccoon city."

_Aw shit, here we go again._

"Believe me though; we are willing to pay a hefty sum of money to bring my daughter back safely." Leon was worried, "I don't know sir, and I was so close to death so many times the last time that I don't think that I could do it again." That's when the president's wife came in with tear stained cheeks. She put her hands together and pleaded, "Please! Bring my daughter back! She's only 18 and has a whole life ahead of her! Please bring my baby back!" She started to weep and hugged her husband tightly.

_How could I say no, this mother loves her daughter so much and I have nothing to live for anyway. What good would it do if I stayed alive while an innocent girl is sacrificed?_

He looks at the president dead in the eye and said, "Sir, I promise to bring your daughter back no matter the cost." Both parents sighed in relief. "Thank God," He heard the president whisper. Then once the wife left, the president said, "Ok, then let me fill you in on the situation. It happened last night, my daughter Ashley was out with her friends at a party and they were running away from her bodyguard because they felt that they could protect themselves and didn't want to be watch all the time I suppose. Anyway, that's when they were ambushed, the kidnappers left a note saying that have borrowed her for a little while and return her back. I don't know what they're planning, but they seem to harm her. We traced them to a village in Spain that still won't be apart of the modern world, so the people that live there were probably brain washed by now. We are going to send you there tomorrow, so be prepared to leave in the morning and if you need anything like weapons or equipment please don't hesitate to ask. I will also send you a communicator to stay in touch with the FBI in case things go out of control." Leon got up and said, "Alright, I'll go get ready then." The president said, "There's still one more thing I have to tell you." Leon looks back at him," And that is?" The president said, "It's not that we don't doubt your abilities, but we are also sending one of Ashley's personal bodyguards to come with you. She has worked for us for 2 years now and she has never let us down. She wasn't at the party because we sent her on another mission. She should be returning shortly so you two can become better acquainted.

_Great, I have to watch this person's back including my own, I hate having partners…wait, did he say __she_

That's when the doors swung open and his new partner stormed in. The women had short brown hair kind like his own and a medium build that made her look intimidating. And a fire in her eyes that could have melted an iceberg. But, the nice tan, smooth skin, curvy hips, and lushess lips made her look irresistible. Leon was never a believer in love at first sight, but he felt a spark immediately when she stared at him with her deep brown eyes. A frown appeared on her face and she said, "Mr. President, I told you already that I don't need a partner to rescue Ashley. I'm perfectly capable and He'll just slow me down." She looked back at Leon and said, "No offense."

_I was thinking the exact God damn thing._

"None taken m'am," Leon said. The president huffed, "Eliana, I told you already that he knows what to do in this particular situation, and he has more experience than you do. You will be the one who's slowing him down." She seemed infuriated, but calmly said, "Alright, I guess since that I can't talk my way out of this one. So, I'll just go get ready." She walked off, leaving both men in a shocked state. Finally, the president said, "Sorry about that Leon, she is a very loyal and caring person, but gets a hell of temper when things don't go as planned."

_Heh, seems like a typical personality for a woman._

"It's alright, I'm sure she'll come around eventually. Goodbye Mr. President, when I come back I'll have your daughter with me," Leon said. The President nodded and said, "I believe you, good luck son." And Leon left to get ready for another "grand adventure."

* * *

Leon tried to relax on the plane. But, as hard as he tried, his nervous system was going hay-wire. Eliana was reading a book across from him, he glanced at the cover. 

_Stephen King?_

She noticed he was looking, so she said, "I like horror novels." He sighed.

_Ironic, if what the President said was true, she'll be facing true horror._

"So, what's your story? Why do you know so much about this?" She said. Leon looked at her and said, "6 years ago, I was a rookie cop at raccoon city when the outbreak incident occurred, and actually, it was my first day on the job." "Talk about a rough first day," She said and laughed a little. Then, she said, "6 years ago, I was also at raccoon city, but the bad thing was that my whole family died in front of me. And then I had to kill them again once they became those…things." Leon gasped.

_Holy shit! And I thought I had it bad!_

"It's no big deal, I know they're in a better place now," She said when she saw Leon's expression. But, her face hardened suddenly when she said, "Though, the umbrella company will pay for what they've have done to thousands of innocent people. I know what we have to do on this mission, but I'll make sure that if I see anyone from the umbrella company…I'll kill them." Leon waved his hand lazily, "I won't stop you, but you're going to have to wait your turn after I get done with them." She smiled and continued to read again. Leon looked at her new outfit while she was reading, skin tight black biker shorts that went to her knees, an equipment belt, black short-sleeved shirt, a one strap small book bag, fingerless gloves, no sleeved jacket, and combat boots that went to her upper calves. She looked ready for anything. For some reason, Leon felt a strange feeling he never had before, so he turned to look out the window.

* * *

_He seems like a nice guy._

She stopped reading for a moment to look over Leon. Dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and body that was a work of art. He was also wearing an outfit much like her own. Black pants, black skin tight shirt, equipment belt, leather jacket, fingerless gloves, and combat boots.

_Great minds think alike I guess…How old is this guy again? I think I'm curious about Leon S. Kennedy._

She smiled to herself and turned the page.


	2. The nightmare starts

**HOLDING ON**

Ch 2: The nightmare starts

The small grey SUV slowly makes it way down the bumpy dirt road. Leon stares at the dead and rough landscape with trees that looks as if they've been dead forever, and the bland grey skies didn't make it look any better. He hears Eliana flip a page in her book, uncaring of what the place looked like. The car makes it over a rickety, old wooden bridge before it comes to a halt. "The village is just up that road, this is as far as will take you," The driver said. Eliana puts her book up and they exit the car. They walk a short distance when they make it to an old and ragged looking house. Leon knocks on the door and there's no answer, so he turned the doorknob and it was unlocked. They both enter and they see a man trying to get a fire going, his back to them. Leon pulls out a picture of Ashley and says, "Excuse me sir, have you seen this girl anywhere?" The man seemed to ignore him as he continues to work on the fire. Leon comes closer, he says, "Sir, have you seen this girl?" The man finally looks at Leon, and he picks up an axe. Leon gasped,

_His eyes are…red!_

He backs up and both agents pull out their handguns. Leon commanded, "Sir, put down the axe now!" The man starts to walk forward. "Put down the axe now or we'll shoot!!" The man raises his axe and Leon finally shot him in the head. Suddenly, they hear yelling from the guys in the car. They look through the window and see the car backing up frantically, as the car back up over the bridge it collapsed, sending the car with it. "Shit! Eliana, upstairs!" They run upstairs and they hear people screaming Spanish outside. Leon bars the door shut as Eliana looks out the window. "You're not going to believe this," She said. He looked out the window and sees an angry old fashioned mob with axes, pitchforks, and flaming torches.

_This is really bad. How are we going to get out of this one?_

Eliana had an idea, "You ready for this?" Leon nodded. She ran to the back of the room, and she ran back to the window and jumped, breaking the glass and falling outside.

_Now that's what I call an exit!_

Leon follows; as soon as he gets up he had to start shooting because of the angry, Spanish yelling villagers. Once they killed them, they ran to where they last saw the car. They saw the trail that lead straight over the bridge and the smoldering car in the river below. "No," Leon whispered. "We should keep going Leon, hopefully we can find someone sane around here who knows where Ashley is," Eliana said. Leon nodded in agreement and they went down the man-made path in the woods. They walk a little father past the first house and they see a white wolf caught in a bear trap. Eliana ran to it, "Aw, you poor little fella, I'll get you out." The wolf whimpered in pain as she undid the trap, but barked happily once it was free and it ran away to safety. Soon, they made it to what seemed like the heart of the town with all the houses clustered together. They stopped a good distance away and Leon pulled out his binoculars. He scanned his surroundings and was counting the number of people when he saw something disturbing, one of the escorts was hanging on a big hook on top of a huge bon fire, slowly turning into a withered looking raisin. "Damn it, who are the people?" Leon mumbled in frustration. He felt his communicator vibrate and he held it to his face. A woman's face came onto the screen, "Leon? This is Ingrid Hunningan; I'm here to help you on your mission if you need any help." Leon smirked, "Thanks, I need all the information you can get on this place and the people who live here. They're insane, they've killed the drivers and they try to kill us on the spot. I believe it will be really hard to negotiate Ashley out of this." Hunningan nodded, "Alright, if you need anything else, just call." Leon nodded, "Ok, Leon out." He hung up and put it away. "You think we can take all of them?" Eliana asked. Leon checked how many bullets he had, "What choice do we have?" Eliana's face hardened, "You're right, let's do this then." They snuck to the back and thought for a second that they could make it across without beening seen until they heard one of them cry in Spanish and pointed to them. They immediately started shooting as the villagers rushed to them, weapons in hand. They fought for what seemed like hours when Eliana hollered, "Leon! There's too many of them!" Leon knew she was right, "Quick! To that house!" She could run faster, so she made it first with Leon shortly behind. He slammed the door shut and bared it shut, and then he moved a dresser in front of it to buy them more time. Eliana looked out the small hole between the planks on the window and sees them talking to each other and the sound of a chain saw. "What the hell are they planning?!" She yelled. Then they heard the window shatter upstairs. "Shit," Leon snarled. Eliana ran upstairs to kill any unwanted intruders as Leon moved a bookcase in front of the window when villagers started to try to get in. Then Leon went upstairs to find Eliana killing the last of them. She threw a shotgun at him and a box of bullets.

_Sweet…_

Leon pumped it and they jumped out the window together, ready to take on the crazy mob. Leon yelled, "Eliana! Watch my back while I kill this chain saw fucker." Eliana smirked, "No problem." She shot all the others while Leon focused in on the chain saw dude. As soon as Leon finally killed him, a church bell rang across the village. The villagers stopped immediately and stared at the church that was on top of a hill a good distance away. Most of them whispered in English, "Lord Saddler." Then they all walked off into the main building in the village that led to the church. Leon ran to the middle of the village and looked around. Shrugged in confusion and asked to no one in particular, "Where's everyone going, bingo?" Eliana chuckled and said, "I highly doubt it, we should get going before they come back."

* * *

They made it to another cluster of houses and killed a lot of villagers who happened to carry dynamite, lucky them. When they were looking through houses to find some sort of evidence of Ashley, they heard a noise coming from a huge dresser that could hold a person. They quickly ran to each side of it, not taking any chances, they raised their guns and opened it and a tied up man fell onto the floor. He seemed like a Spaniard, but not a local from this village. He was wearing some grey pants and a shirt that had a flower style that was popular in Spain for men. He also had black hair that almost touched his shoulders and he had onyx eyes. Though, he was a bit lanky.

_Well, any guy that has been tied up in a place like this must be on our side._

Leon rips off the duck tape off the man. He says, "Ow, little rough, don't you think?" Leon ignores him as he flips him over and starts to untie his wrists. "You two are…not like them?" He asks. Eliana shook her head and Leon said, "No, you?" The man rolls away a little and rubs his wrists, "Ok, I have one very important question…you got a smoke?" Leon replies, "Don't smoke." He looks at Eliana and she said, "Me neither." Suddenly, two villagers came out of nowhere, but they surprisingly stop when they hear loud footsteps come down the hall. Then an 8 foot tall man came into the room, and he doesn't seem happy. "Perfect, the big cheese," the man said sarcastically. "What?" Leon asked looking at him. Then he looks at the man who glowered at them with two different eyes, one blue and one red. He had on a black trench coat and a really long beard, but was bald. Leon charged, he did a 360 kick to the man's stomach, but the guy caught it with ease. Leon gasped; the man then squeezes his foot and throws him into the air. Leon does a flip and then crashes onto the Spaniard and Eliana, knocking them all unconscious…

* * *

_What's up everybody! Thanks for reading and I know I changed it up a bit but I want it to be like that so it can match my story plot that is in it. And I'm probably going to keep changing it some more, so if you don't like me doing that then just don't read it, it is as simple as that. Please review and tell me what you think though if you want to keep reading. _

_Your friend,_

_Darkened petal : )_


End file.
